


Wanderlust

by 1848pianist



Series: Some Heroes Do Wear Capes: Assorted Drabbles in the Marvel Fandom [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for alex jewishbuckyy: Write about your character travelling for the first time and visiting the one place they’ve always wanted to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbalance/gifts).



“Come on, we’ll be late,” Charles said, dragging Erik by the hand along the sidewalk outside the airport.

“We won’t be late,” Erik replied. “Besides, who’s carrying all of your books?”

“You are, darling,” Charles answered, grinning. “I’ll take them for a bit if you want.”

Erik shook his head and adjusted his grip. “It’s fine.”

“If you say so.”

“What do you need so many books for, anyway? Are you expecting to stay in the hotel all week?”

“Of course not, but one can never be too prepared.”

“I contest that,” Erik said, but his words were accompanied by a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth.

 

After the usual airport security – which included Erik emptying his pockets of all the metallic odds and ends he carried around with him – they were safely aboard the plane and eager to be off.

“Window or aisle?” Charles asked.

“Whichever you prefer.”

Charles ended up with the better view, but Erik didn’t mind. At least he could stretch his legs out once people stopped coming down the aisle.

“This is your first time out of the country, isn’t it?” Charles asked. “Since you were young, I mean.”

“We moved here when I was three,” Erik replied. “But no, I haven’t left since then. Not all of us are so well-traveled,” he reminded Charles gently, teasing but nonetheless true.

“Of course,” Charles says, giving his hand a squeeze and turning to watch the runway fall away beneath them as they lifted off.

“In the air,” he said. “You don’t get airsick, do you?”

“Of course not. It’s a metal plane.”

While Charles watched the clouds outside, Erik closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the engine, memorizing all the moving parts and structures of the craft. When he finally looked over at Charles, the telepath was asleep, head resting against the window and backpack of books untouched at his feet.

*

“Are we landing?” Charles asked many hours later, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes,” Erik replied, stretching. “Are you hungry? You missed breakfast. And last night’s dinner, actually.”

“Famished,” Charles admitted.

“We can find something in the airport.”

“Are you kidding? We’re in _Paris_. I’ll wait.”

“Fine with me,” Erik said, smiling because he knew Charles would complain about being hungry all the way to breakfast.

“I most certainly will not,” Charles protested, smiling back anyway.

*

“Everything alright?” Erik asked as they wandered through Parisian streets, in search of a crêperie Charles had gotten directions to from a local, who had also given the place a glowing recommendation.

“Mm,” Charles replied. “Headache. Lots of people around, and all.”

“Food will probably help,” Erik said, lacing his fingers with Charles’s to ground him. “I think I see it.”

“I think you’re right,” Charles said, squeezing Erik’s hand.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll order,” Erik suggested, figuring the whole thing would go smoother if he ordered in French.

“The chocolate and orange,” Charles said, standing on his toes to kiss Erik on the cheek. “Thanks, darling.”

“Go and find a table,” Erik said, knowing Charles would pick up the warmth from his mind.

*

The train ride to Dusseldorf wasn’t long, but Erik found himself wishing it had lasted longer. The scenery outside wasn’t really so different from back home, give or take the odd church steeple here and there, but it was interesting enough just for being somewhere new. Charles had curled up on the seat next to him, reading – _see, I will have time to read_ – and rested his head on Erik’s shoulder, projecting a mixture of anticipation and contentment that Erik shared.

But all too soon the train pulled in the station and Charles sat up next to him, stretching his arms over his head.

“Ready for this?” he asked, taking Erik’s hand.

Erik looked out the window at his first glimpse in years of the place his parents had lived in – his father whom he had never met and his mother who still lived not far from him in New York. Though he had few memories of this place, he had been born here and it was as much his home as his apartment with Charles was.

“Yes, I think so.”


End file.
